A storage environment can be a complex environment because of the numerous hardware and software components included in the storage environment and the various interconnections between the components. Examples of components may include network pipes, caches, storage servers, switches, storage controllers, and other components. As a result, the management and design of storage environments may be particularly complex and time-consuming tasks. For example, workloads may be added to server systems associated with a storage environment. However, storage workloads on the storage environment resulting from the addition of the workloads are particularly difficult to predict. Storage system architects therefore do not have any guidance on the design and management of storage environments.